Currently, various herbicides are being utilized, but since there are various weeds that are target of control, and because the growth thereof continues for a long time, a herbicide that has a higher herbicidal activity, a quicker appearance of herbicidal effect, a wider herbicidal spectrum and a safety for crops is desired.